


Fake-Out

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [30]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Humiliation, Humor, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Situational Humiliation, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, but spontaneous, i guess?, its like mutual non-con roleplay, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Better put on a show for us with yer rich kid asses, eh?"The first thing Claude thought when he heard that was, oh my fucking gods, that is so fucking cliché.The second thing in he thought was, you know, getting to fuck Lysithea like this might actually be pretty hot.A.K.A. Sex bandits vs LysiClaude who are trying their hardest to pretend that they don't want to bang.Original prompt: "Character A and character B get captured by kinkmeme favorite, sadistic bandits who like to force people to bang.However, they're either in an established relationship, or super into each other but have been holding back for reasons of propriety and are REALLY HAPPY to have a guilt-free excuse to bang (student/teacher, fraternization rules, "supposed to save my virginity for my future arranged marriage," whatever).They know the goal is to traumatize them, though, so they have to put on a show of finding the whole thing deeply distressing, while also trying to clue the other into the fact that they're secretly into it."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Fake-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=693980). This was so galaxy-brained that I had to do it. Also this might end up being continuous with another kink meme fill because there was another hilarious sex bandit prompt there.

"Better put on a show for us with yer rich kid asses, eh?"

The first thing Claude thought when he heard that was, oh my fucking gods, that is so fucking cliché.

The second thing in he thought was, you know, getting to fuck Lysithea like this might actually be pretty hot.

Sure, they've been going steady for a while now, but as the leader of the Alliance and the scion of a noble house at the Roundtable, they always had to keep their trysts a secret, in order to not cause any inconvenient gossip that could spread to have political implications. But going by her reaction to his dirty talk, she really, really liked the idea of being fucked and claimed in front of an audience. And an audience they had now, except this one apparently did not want the type of enthusiastic consensual exhibitionist sex they had in mind. 

He glanced over at Lysithea, checking her reaction to this sudden development. Her legs shook slightly and her face was flushed as she bit at her lips in what could be taken as fear...or arousal.

"P-please, no," she practically moaned, meeting his gaze and shifting where she sat to spread her thighs a little bit.

He was actually afraid that their captors would catch on to the unconvincing act for a moment-- knowing Lysithea, if this really was a bad situation she didn't want to be in, she'd obviously just start chanting spells to blast all of them to bits. Fortunately, it seemed that the bandits weren't very perceptive or knowledgeable about the best mage general in the Alliance army. 

"Get to fuckin', ya little brats!" one jeered.

"Pop that broad's cherry!" 

So they were under the impression that she was a virgin.

Lysithea's expression briefly crumpled before going back to the totally-not-aroused, definitely-scared one. He wasn't sure whether that indicated she was insulted at the bandits' assumption (thinking that she hadn't had sex yet, like some sort of child, when she actually got her back blown out on the regular by Duke Riegan-- how dare they!) or even more turned on by the prospect of being "deflowered" while so many people watched. 

Deciding to play along with the latter angle, Claude gulped in mock-nervousness as one of the bandits cut the flimsy rope and kicked him towards Lysithea.

"I'm sorry that your first time had to be this way," he whispered in his best "upstanding vanilla noble gentleman (ha) who would not touch a girl before marriage is most definitely not into a bunch of kinky shit" voice.

"I-it's not like we have an option anyway," she muttered, as he undid the front of his pants with one hand and gripped her hip with the other to stop it from bucking into him too conspicuously.

Slowly, and just between the two of them, teasingly, he slid her pantyhose down to her knees and slid her smallclothes aside, hoping it came across as trying to preserve her dignity by showing as little as possible, rather than the two of them having a clothed sex kink. He carefully ran his index fingers along and around her entrance, breath hitching upon feeling that the slick was widely covering her general nether area-- to the point he could probably start fingering her tight ass with her own juices as lubricant.

"Hurry up or get yer dick sliced clean off!" a bandit barked, shaking a blade that was almost as flimsy as the rope he was in earlier.

Lysithea would most definitely not allow the described atrocity to happen, but he decided to hurry along anyway, laying her down onto the rough mat on the ground before pressing the head of his cock against her slit. 

"Wait, Claude, that's not going to fit--"

It took all the self-control in the world to push in slowly and not slam it all in at once while letting out a pleasured groan, but somehow, he managed.

"I'm, so sorry," he panted out, the "that I'm not fucking your brains out yet" part staying silent.

"Gods, y-- no, it's, ah, too big," she gasped, saliva dripping out of the corner of her mouth and legs threatening to wrap around his waist, "it hurts...!"

Yeah, the last part was a hard sell. Thankfully, none of the bandits were close enough to see her expression clearly.

"Do we have to tell you brats everything? Start moving!"

"Yeah, fuck that tight little cunt!"

Fucking finally, he thought, "tentatively" drawing his hips back before slamming back in. The mewls that came out of her throat with every stroke was genuine, but it was, obviously, not from the reasons bandits must have thought it was.

After a couple of minutes, he looked down at her face, so pretty and flushed and needy, and wondered if kissing her would be appropriate in the forced-to-fuck context.

"Give each other a big sloppy kiss, won't ya?" 

He didn't have to wonder for long, as a hand pressed his head down to hers and made them initiate a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Feeling the bandit's hand on the back of his head was unpleasant, but only for second, as he groaned into Lysithea's soft tongue darting out to trace his lips. 

Somehow, being watched while kissing felt more intrusive than the sex part-- which only served to turn him on further, because he was that horny at the moment. Carefully, he also opened his mouth to stick out his tongue, licking hers in purposefully awkward and clumsy motions.

"C-Claude, it feels weird," she moaned, in what must be her best imitation of a virgin who never had an orgasm before. 

"Shh, hold on just a little bit longer."

He held her thighs to raise then against her chest, fucking deep and erratic, as his own climax approached. 

"Don't pull out, breed that noble bitch!"

"Good luck explaining to her posh parents when she gets knocked up!"

Joke's on you idiots, we're into that, he thought, hearing Lysithea cry out.

He placed an inappropriately tender kiss on her lips as her cunt tightened and convulsed even harder than usual, milking out every drop of his seed and inviting it into her womb-- like her body understood exactly what the act was for, despite being a "virgin." Alongside it came a jet of clear liquid, her eyes widening in what could be construed as shock at the "unexpected" phenomena from her "inexperienced" body. 

"Damn, look at her squirt!" someone jeered. "She's got the potential to be a real slut!"

Her nails dug into his upper arms upon hearing those degrading words as she clenched around him one final time. When he finally pulled out, she whimpered and reached down to feel the mixture of her own fluids and the warm load threatening to spill out of her, like an innocent maiden who couldn't believe she had just been defiled in such a humiliating way-- or someone who just really enjoyed getting creampied.

"Yer just gonna lay there? Boys, get them moving again!"

"Yessir!"

The annoyance (terror would be far too strong of a word) he felt when a bunch of bandits suddenly approached them to rip all of their clothes off and flip Lysithea onto her hands and knees was genuine, because gods dammit, they ruined the afterglow-- but that complaint was short lived when he saw her little ass raised in the air, fresh cum dripping out of her cunt. 

"You didn't think we'd let you go that easily, did ya?" the bandit that appeared to be the boss (he didn't bother wasting time to figure out their hierarchies) cackled. "Fuck her in the ass."

Hell yeah, thanks, dude! he internally rejoiced.

"Wh-what?!" he externally yelled. "I'm not doing that!"

One of them waved a shitty sword in their general direction, like that was supposed to be intimidating. Once again, he gulped, pretending that he simply had no other options than to fuck his lover's tight asshole doggystyle while being watched, oh no, so degrading and wrong!

"N-no, that's going to split me in half," she squeaked, as he spread her asscheeks and poked the head against her rear entrance, his cock already well-lubricated from the previous round of fucking. 

Fuck yes it will, you ready to take it? was what he would have growled if this was their bedroom and not a sex bandit camp. 

"Try to relax," he muttered, once again pushing in slower than usual.

He glanced up at the bandits every once in a while, to give the impression that he was picking up the pace because of them and not because the tight suction of her ass felt insanely good, as it always did. 

"Too...much...it's, ah, going to ruin me...!"

More fresh slick ran out of her cunt as his balls slapped over it, and somewhere in the background, the bandits yelled at him to unload in her ass (all in due time, damn), or loudly wondered if she could squirt from anal, too (she could). 

"Ngh..."

"Hold on, just a little bit more, okay...?"

He pressed down on her shoulders as he felt another orgasm approach, wondering if the bandits noticed that she was now pushing and fucking back against him. If they did, would they think that was because she already "broke" and became a slave to carnal pleasure, like in those hardcore pornographic novels? 

Honestly, that stuff was so unrealistic and ridiculous, he thought, but the idea of someone as proud as Lysithea succumbing and being "corrupted" by sex did make for a pretty hot fantasy. He made a mental note to bring that scenario up the next time they wanted to role-play in one of the seedy Abyss back rooms--

"We have been informed that this camp holds the leader of the Leicester Alliance and scion of House Ordelia," an authoritative voice boomed across camp. 

"Huh?! What the fuck is that?!"

"By the imperial decree of Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard, you are to hand over the captives--"

The bandits began scrambling and scattering upon hearing the word "imperial." 

Claude couldn't help snickering as he pulled out and watched Lysithea chant a spell under her breath, both of them now switched into their combat mode instead of kinky sex mode.

"--we will use force, lethal if necessary--"

Right after an explosion of brilliant yellow light, Alliance soldiers charged into the area and began attacking the Imperial troops, the bandits all but forgotten as the surprise attack escalated into a battle. 

\---

"Whew, I heard rumors about the sex bandits, but I didn't think the ones we used as part of our little decoy plan would end up being one of them!"

Behind him, Lysithea sighed and held onto his waist as the wyvern soared through the sky. 

"It was difficult to not blast all of them to bits in the middle. They were so obnoxious, with all that commentary!" 

"Did their assumptions about your virginity really offend you that much? I mean, I know you're proud of yourself for engaging in all these very adult activities with me, but it's not like a bunch of random bandits had ways to know that you weren't inexperienced and kiddish--"

"Claude!!" she yelped, thumping a small fist on his shoulder.

He chuckled and transferred the leashes to one hand so that he could stroke her wrists with the other. 

"Okay, okay, in all seriousness, I do agree that they were pretty annoying," he said, staring straight ahead as Garreg Mach came into view. "We probably could have finished the second round instead of being blue-balled if we didn't have to fake being all hesitant!"

"Mhm."

She sounded both grumpy and crestfallen upon being reminded of the Imperial troop's (un)timely interruption-- and the fact that they'd have to start sneaking around to have sex again, once they got back. 

"Tell you what," he gripped her hand, threading his fingers between hers, "once we get back and finish doing all the reports...I'll go to the Abyss and reserve a room at the tavern. Meet me there, and we can continue what we started, okay?"

She gulped against his back.

"A-alright. As long as you reserve it for the whole weekend..." she trailed off, not saying the "since we didn't get to spend much time together recently" part out loud.

How very like her, he thought, a grin creeping up on his face as he imagined all the things he would do with her-- not just sex, but also other activities they usually couldn't find the time to do, like hugging and holding hands and generally having some nice private moments.

"Oh, and I also have a...suggestion, on how to deal with those types of bandits, should we encounter them again."

"Hm? What is it?"

She cleared her throat several times. 

"Next time, we'll force _them_ to fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
